Talk:The Gauntlet (Season 11)/@comment-26388545-20170110042728/@comment-26388545-20170110161547
Lucky ptacher??? Never heard of it. I don't hack or download any external software. No skips. MANY retries!! I keep my retry bank as low as possible until higher events. Then I completely use it up trying to learn the best lines, off-track sections, etc. I do a restore when it's full and try again. Once I got it, I restore again and complete the event. It took me a good 30 tries to figure out Hockenheimring Short (see below), but once I figured it out it was pretty easy. I got the same race 2 more times and I nailed it the first try. I upgraded to 333333 early on, then got stuck at a full cup boss race at Hockenheimring. I had to decide if I wanted to hate this event or to enjoy it. I decided to enjoy it and took it to 635355 (enough PR to complete the series it's in). I was still having trouble so I decided to go all the way and fully upgrade it (635555). I VERY rarely do that. In retrospect, I probably could have left it at 635355. For some reason it lets you cut the 1st corner at Hockenheimring as much as you want to (at least on the 1st lap). Then there's the last corner where you can go really wide and get a great run to the start/finish line. The really hard part was a Speed Snap in my 2nd last race before my last boss race. Even though my Dezir (PR 53.0) was listed as "Medium", it was nowhere near fast enough. My Ferrari FF and Stingray were listed as "Extreme", but they had way more speed. My Ferrari FF was my best shot, but at PR 47.3, I couldn't make it. I thought about doing upgrades as the FF upgrades are cheaper than skipping. Then I decided to just keep trying and see if the target speed changed. After using all my retires and restoring 4 or 5 times, the target speed had dropped by more than enough. Not near enough for the Dezir, but more than enough for the FF. The drop only showed up after a restore. My last boss race almost seemed like a mistake. A simple head to head at Hong Kong, smashing and whatever else allowed. By the first corner I saw what made it so hard, almost no power! Fully upgraded it took all I had to keep the other car behind me while staying off the power. I barely beat him with just a pinch of power left. All in all, I actually enjoyed this event. I find the "no touching or off-track" makes me a better racer. By fully upgrading; I didn't have to skip anything, I didn't have to service as often, I rarely watched ads for tickets (but I watched many for upgrades!) and the event didn't take very long. I am very stingy with my gold all the time, so I don't mind splurging on an event like this once in a while.